


Fascination 迷恋

by feyblues



Series: Snape of St. Brutal's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Reform School, Seduction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyblues/pseuds/feyblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>单单是当楼长并不难，但是处理好跟Filch的关系又是另一回事了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination 迷恋

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Delphi's the Snape of St. Brutal's series.  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/series/55644

这是一个考验，Severus暗想，还有一种可能，要是那个在幕后决定楼长物资配给事宜的人不是McGonagall教授，而是校长的话，这就可能是个圈套。

楼长，表面上看是最不讨巧的差事。Severus的首选原本是在图书馆那块儿，不行的话当个体育委也还成，至少至少，也得去管厨房（因为到了那边就暗示着有额外的食物供给）。但他兜兜转转，最终竟然是归Filch管了，还被告知得协助维修、检查宵禁。

（“职业培训”——他听到法官管这档子破事儿叫那个。他指节上那个发红的小月牙被他神经质地咬来咬去，已经破皮了。）

“我们对你寄以厚望，Snape先生，”McGonagall教授说，“这是一份相当严肃的责任。”

他们放手让他有机会接触毒药。漂白粉、氨水、毒死老鼠用的砒霜。这是一个考验，或者一个圈套。有人想要看看他到底会干点什么，有人想要看看他能不能遵守规定。Filch肯定被特别嘱托过，要对瓶瓶罐罐多留个心眼，看看有没有少了或者轻了。情况就好笑在这里，其实Severus对老鼠药的兴趣还不及对Filch裤腰带上那串钥匙的一半呢。

在圣布鲁特斯，要想茁壮成长，你要干的绝不仅仅是发奋学习、不干法官明文列下的那些坏事儿。为了合群，学生之间就难免要发生一些皮肉层面的交易，谁想要特权，谁就得为之付出代价。一个人可以被冠以书呆子的标签而安然度日，但任何一点真诚人性的复活都得担负被误解成过街老鼠的风险。Severus有能力让自己活得心凝形释，抽得喷云吐雾，只要他记得到处留个门缝，不时夹带点私货就成了。

当然，上述问题只有当管理员不是个问题的时候才可以付诸实施。

（“你会给我惹出什么事来么？”

Severus摇头，目光顺着对方的胡茬、肩膀、扣子、靴子一直向下掠过，“不会的，先生。”）

他整个上学期都没怎么注意Filch，自从被头上这顶乌纱帽无形地限制住自由后，他一直都在忙于适应——他谨言慎行了整整六个月，用以向学校证明自己，向那些“当局”拍胸脯保证，挑他做楼长绝对没得错儿。在这边，小偷小摸的罪行就跟在外面犯了大事以后被判的缓刑一样无足轻重，甚至，“三个月的清白”就已经算得上是圣徒的代名词。Filch留给Severus的印象是:比初中的Hagrid更刻薄，从来都跟快活二字沾不着边。他经常大吼大叫，但看起来除了经常跑到McGonagall教授和法官那边打小报告外，还不算太恃权专断。他只要看到你在学习就不会来打扰你，平常喜欢愤世嫉俗地喃喃自语，并且尤其痛恨破坏公物的行径。

Severus隐在一片黑暗里，一边凝望着天花板，一边在脑内过了一遍一周以来近距离观察这个男人的几条成果:

1.Filch那话儿的尺寸相当可观。

他还没有机会去近距离考证，但是Filch裤子里的隆起让他特别留神——简直移不开眼。有趣。没有钥匙那么有趣，但也差不离了。

2.Filch不带钱包。他总是用一个圆环把钥匙统统串在腰带上。他每天检查两次关门情况。

这是个潜在问题。Filch是个细致而多疑的人，会一直盯着你。不过，那是一种周期循环性的细致，数年如一日。在Severus眼中，有规律可循的事情无论如何都比某些心血来潮好办多了。

3.Filch不做文字记录。管理员办公室里面的日记本上稀稀疏疏地用符号作着标注，Severus至今还未能破译。那边还有一个账本，不过上面仅仅是一些进货订单而已。

（“这么多东西你都记在哪儿啦？”Severus问道，想要借此一窥端倪——他们在谈论的到底是多大一笔钱。

Filch敲敲自己的太阳穴，“全在这儿。”）

4.Filch是那只经常在外面野地上出没的猛猫的所有者。

没什么价值的一条信息。但是这在圣布鲁特斯绝对算一条长寿的未解之谜。

5.Filch赞许在学业方面努力的行为。

通常，对于Severus的才华，人们要么反感，要么嫉妒——Severus需要被大部分老师布置额外的作业才能保持充实，并且位列校内仅有的三个选修现代拉丁语的学生之中。但是，Filch似乎对这些事迹由衷地感到钦佩。

（“你脑袋瓜聪明得很，不是嘛？”Filch说，但用的不是他父亲以往通常会用的那种语气。）

6.Filch可能是个基佬。

这只能算是某种直觉，而且即使作为直觉也不够完备。Filch不会长久地盯着他看。由于不戴婚戒，所以也就不会紧张地转它。他的声音平板干涩，脸上甚至找不到一条柔和的线条。他的眼神倒是有点可疑，但也仅此而已——他可能仅仅就是有点儿孤独，或者生计艰难，或者不怎么高兴。但透过Severus心里那点小九九来看，这些都不要紧。

“Snape？”

Severus迟缓地眨了两下眼睛，“干嘛？”

这间半私密的房间是楼长的福利之一。他住在一座塔里面，这边的风光相当怡人，你只要往旁边看看，透过一扇小窄窗和上面安装的铁质防护栏，就能瞧见一片美丽的湖水。他睡上铺，下铺是Reg Black，这个人是个特例，是因为需要接受特别监视才住在这里的。虽然此人犯事的具体来龙去脉还不为人知，但相传他是从格里莫儿童之家转来的，Severus觉得这条消息挺靠谱的。

“你还醒着吗？”

“显而易见。”

Black轻轻地、紧张地笑起来，嘴巴里面听起来潮乎乎的。“我想问问你——我就是有点儿好奇，你有女朋友吗？”

“这会儿没有。”Severus说。

“就是——”Black说，他在下面扭动的声音清晰可闻，“——要是在以前你有的时候，你在想她，然后你想——”

Severus叹了口气。他一点儿也不想跟他汇报这种事，“打住，谢了。”

谢天谢地，Black终于闭嘴了。房间重又归于寂静，只留下他们俩清醒的呼吸声此起彼伏。他料想Black很快就要开始自慰，于是阖上眼睛，期望在噪音开始之前就能睡着。不过但凡他觉得下铺吱吱嘎嘎得太过火，Black或许就该给他滚下床去睡。

Severus早已惯于被约炮，准确来讲，他自己从来没有约过别人。在圣布鲁特斯，就算你饥渴得要命，这种事情也绝对不能干，因为好事者可能会借此怀疑你是个基佬。但手活仍然像下雨一样，频繁又出人意料，Pettigrew是第一个替他做口活的人，作为帮他写论文的报答，但他不是最后一个。后来又有了Hogsmeade火车站的那次，跟科克沃斯的Ray Fothergill一起的那次，还有一次他靠着墙跟人搞，耷拉着肩膀，嘴上还叼着根烟（那真是场奇遇）。

有关“基佬”的猜测，到此为止都还算逻辑缜密，只是除了一点＊（1）:要是Filch真的一直都在偷偷跟学生搞，Severus总该对此有点耳闻才对。

在这边，有朋友，就没秘密。比方说吧，关于Slughorn教授和他的俱乐部，那点儿内情是个人都心知肚明。Severus自己从来没去过，不过他倒是听说那边有酒喝，而且Slughorn喜欢看着别人搞。光凭这两点就已经倒足了Severus的胃口，因为他既不喜欢喝酒，也无意扮小丑给人看。

（“要是你想，我可以吸你。”他想象自己这么说——他完全也可以这样开场，“你结过婚了没？”——当你把这种开场白和Black湿乎乎的“鱼嘴”里发出的口吃放在一起比较的时候，这就不失为一句聪明话了。起码你会晓得总有人比自己蠢得多。）

英语课上，Filtwick教授正试图把无精打采的学生们引入一场学术辩论，Severus趁此间隙列了一个流程。老师“循循善诱”的场面总是尴尬得让人不忍卒视，于是Severus托着下巴，挤在格子纸的白边上用小小的字体写下:

  1. 看。
  2. 站近。
  3. 撒谎。



这就是，他想，成人世界里人们干同样的事情的基本流程。虽然他调查的样本容量还不足以科学地下结论，但他还是乐意煞有介事地把它称作一个流程图。

整个流程从“看”开始。你得用一种特殊的方式:上下扫视，再交汇一下眼神。然后是站近，要恰如其分地有一点点过近才好:近到能嗅到对方身上的气味（烟草，茶叶，也许还有早晨的须后水），透过双方的袖筒能感觉到一点皮肤朝外散发的热度。再然后就到撒谎了，但这可不是字面意义上的撒谎，因为实际上没人会被蒙骗。（“在等女孩子？”或者“你刚才是不是在Aberdeen那趟火车上来着？”或者“嘿，你掉了五块钱，小孩。”）

一本书擦着他头发飞过，一直向前，最后击中了黑板。Flitwick教授吊起嗓子，尖声发出警告，Severus愠怒地回过头去，瞪了Dolohov一眼——这一眼主要倒不是为了什么神圣不可侵犯的课堂纪律，更多是恼火他们的战线竟然会把自己也囊括进去。Dolohov笑笑，又开始跺脚。另外几个人也加入了他，没多久，大半个教室的人都有节奏地拍起了桌子。Flitwick教授只好把头伸出去，朝走廊里搬救兵。

Severus叹了口气，挥笔涂掉他刚刚写下的流程，让那些字淹没在一块发亮的铅笔印里面。

（看。）

“怎么啦？”Filch突然问道，他眯上浅色的灰眼睛，把Severus的凝视抓了个现形。

这是他的第一次尝试。他们两个单独站在走廊里，Filch正在锁教室的门。第一遍宵禁铃已经响过了，但还没到熄灯的时间。不过Severus仍感到很高兴:这段时间其他人都得乖乖待在宿舍里，他却可以在外面逗留。他的心跳有点儿过响，下面伴有轻微的勃起。

他耸耸肩，然后鼓起勇气，背靠到墙上，放纵自己的眼睛上下扫视对方。

Filch看起来并不完全是那么无趣，他只比Severus略高一点，骨架却要宽阔很多，他的脸从某些角度看还不算太难看，但有时候换个角度再瞧瞧，你就会觉得他长得实在是丑。他留老式的鬓角。不穿外套的时候，走起路来，你可以看到衬衫紧紧地贴合在他的肩膀上。他的手很大，手臂上多毛，并且Severus依然很难不去看他的裤子。

音乐教室的门闩随着一声响亮的“嗒”声关上了，Filch又拉了两下把手以确保真的关严了。他回过头来看Severus——没有回以同种方式的“看”，眼底还带着一抹惊慌。他们接着锁了音乐教室的柜子，然后又去锁戏剧教室和英语教室，每一扇门都被仔细检查过两遍。

Filch把手插进口袋里，走到走廊的尽头，开始上二楼。钥匙叮当作响。他爬得很快，目不斜视，然后突然低声说:“你看，你不能这么盯着人，别人会想歪的。”

“想歪成什么？”Severus天真无辜地问。他皱起眉头，做出一种极蠢的、好奇的表情，可惜并没起什么作用。

Filch没有回答，并且在剩下的几圈路程里都不再看他。

（站近。）

当楼长其实也没有那么糟。学业第一，这是Filch的原话，Severus只要能证明手头还有作业没写完，就可以提早离职。此外，Filch似乎不怎么放心交给他什么重要任务，所以他直到现在都没被遣去掏过阴沟或者拖呕吐物。一般情况下，他只是跟在Filch后面，在对方腾不出手的时候帮忙开个门，按要求递递扳手、起子。

让Filch刮目相看并不难， Severus几乎没费吹灰之力就把平头槽、十字槽、方头槽的螺丝钉区分清楚了。为了找点乐子，他每递一次东西给Filch都会故意擦过对方的皮肤。他们站得非常近，几乎贴在一起。Severus就是想看看Filch到底会作何反应。

他觉得要是对方是一个坚决反对被吸老二、或者对这档子事压根儿一无所知的人，他会被被狠狠推开，或者被狠狠扇一耳光。Filch可能会撞他一肘子，对他尖叫，大笑，皱眉头。但是没有，Filch仅仅是往旁边移开一点，把视线牢牢粘在手头的活上，脸上微微有点发红，他吞咽了一下口水，从喉咙里冒出来一点儿咕噜声。

尽管如此，Filch还是足足容忍了五天才被这个恶作剧撬开金口。那时候他们俩站在地下室的洗衣房里，旁边的水流正在往盆里哗哗奔涌，清洁剂冒着泡泡，在整个屋子里升腾起一种刺激性的气味。

“停止它。（Stop it.）”

他的声音非常低，几乎听不见，而且并不怎么坚定。  

Severus的胃猛然挤作一团，但他没有动作。他的肩膀正和Filch的靠在一起，他们的脚也是，他能感觉得到Filch手臂上的肌肉线条紧贴着自己的。在氨水浓烈的气味之下，他还闻到了Filch身上辐射出来的像是锯末的味道，温暖又健康。

他换上一副蠢到无可救药的表情（从某几个同学那边学来的），不知所措地从Filch那儿移开视线，低头看向自己的的手，好像是觉得自己是由于碰了盆而挨训一样。水流依然哗哗奔涌，但由于盆已经满了，正源源不断地从边上溢出。他聪明地伸出手，故作迟疑地把水阀关上，然后看向Filch，像是在说:你刚刚是要我干这个吗？

他们僵持了很长一段时间，Filch才退开几步，摇摇头，脸涨得通红，近乎于紫色。

 “没什么，”Filch喃喃道，“没事儿，你可以走了，我今天用不着你了。”

事后，Severus或许会后悔得顿首迭足:自己刚刚放弃了一个大好机会。洗衣房很暖和，灯光暗淡，而且根本就没人会注意得到。他本该趁热打铁，更进一步，把手放在Filch那里的——本应该拉下他的拉链帮他撸一管，Filch有可能会允许的。

但在这会儿，他只晓得自己非常喜欢Filch声音里那点困惑的成分。他话语的句末几乎带个问号，像是判断不出来到底哪个才是真的。

Severus耸耸肩，神经系统兴奋至极，喉咙都开始发干。他走出门，顺着昏暗的走廊往寝室的方向走去。他中途在厕所停下来，然后进去给自己来了一次愚蠢的手活。

（撒谎。）

之后的三天里，他都表现得战战兢兢，如临深渊，如履薄冰。一场全新的游戏已经开始，他虽然还不怎么确定规则到底是什么，但这不妨碍他享受这个过程。他玩得保守又小心:看，但不持续太长时间；站近，但又不太近；他跟Filch谈论自己的学习情况，用以投其所好。

“我要去泡杯咖啡，”Severus抱怨完翻译西塞罗语有多难之后，双方都沉默了一会儿，然后Filch突然说。

他们站在上锁的储物室外面，Filch打开门，朝走廊里望了一眼，然后才往里面走。

Severus察觉到了那一眼中夹带的心虚，瞬间变得亢奋起来。他怀疑按照规定，这个时候Filch是不是不应该进去，或许熄灯后根本没有人应该出现在这里。Severus在心里为这次违规暗暗记上一笔，以便未来用得着。在夜里面，储物室看起来跟白天有点不一样，他以前来过这儿，为了传口信，或者陪某个老师过来取由于太值钱或太尖利而不能简简单单放在物资供应柜里的东西。在这里偷听老师们喝茶闲扯同样也会获得违规的快意:这些闲扯会不时地涉及一些私人话题，还有一掠而过的同学姓名——但是在里面没有人的时候来这里，兴奋感还要再添一层。

“能给我也来点吗？”Severus问道，Filch正在把咖啡壶往外拿。实际上他以前从来没有喝过咖啡，但尝试一下总也没错。

Filch看了他一眼，似乎很是震惊，就像之前完全忘记了Severus的存在一样，他没能及时收回目光，导致这一瞥持续的时间未免有点儿太长了。接着，他拿出一个水壶来，放到咖啡壶旁边的加热板上面，然后又打开镶木的冰箱，取出一瓶牛奶，拧开来闻了两下。

Severus先是坐在沙发上，然后想了想，又改为躺着。一只脚搭在地上，另一条腿曲在沙发上面。他把一只手安放在腹部，回忆起Ray Fothergrill房里的那张窄窄的单人床，还有墙上贴着的海报。他们可以就这样一起蜷在沙发上。那不会很舒服，但会是可以忍受的。

Filch背对着他，在加热板上方忙碌着，直到咖啡苦涩的香气溢满了整个房间。他从挂钉上取下两只杯子，然后再次在柜子里翻找起来。Severus艰难地吞咽了一下，他感到整个房间都倾斜了，光影在墙面上切割出一些锋利的锐角，很快他又闭上眼睛。

“坐起来。”

他再次睁开眼的时候，发现Filch正居高临下地站在一边，手里拿着一只杯子。他坐起来接过，对着里面闻了闻，然后浅尝一口，发现不过是热牛奶里面加了蜂蜜。

“要是有人胃不好，我一看一个准。”Filch粗声粗气地说道，他也拿了自己的咖啡，在扶手椅里坐下。

“是吗？”Severus皱着眉问道，他皲裂的手指被茶杯烫到了。他又喝下一口，觉得这其实也很不错。他以前只有在书上才看到过这种喝法。

Filch没有回答，只是低头看着自己的咖啡，过了很久才喝下一口，“五分钟，然后回去干活。”

“好，”Severus说，想想又加上一句，“谢谢您。”

他带着玩味的心情，欣赏到Filch的肩膀僵了一下。

（“停止它。”）

啊哈，这回他想通了，这就是那句谎言。

 

 

————————

注:＊（1）这一整句话，原文只有一个词:Except，为了方便理解译得累赘了。


End file.
